


griffin's brush with...

by solinasolina



Series: Prompt Series [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Humor, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solinasolina/pseuds/solinasolina
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a Youtuber who paints and interviews guests for her channel. Usually she knows who she’s painting, but one day Raven and Octavia keep it a surprise for her. Because of the secrecy and their determination to keep the guest’s identity a secret, Clarke thinks that it’s Beyoncé.Spoiler alert, it’s not Beyoncé.or the youtubers au





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by the TV show, “Anh’s Brush with Fame.”
> 
> happy reading! xx

“You’re really not going to tell me who I’m painting today?” Clarke asks as she takes another bite into her toast.

Raven simply shakes her head and Clarke huffs in response, knowing very well that her best friend isn’t going to give her anything more. She looks to Octavia, “Can I get it out of you?”

Octavia looks to Raven and then back to Clarke. “Not a chance,” she grins.

“You know I hate surprises.”

“You’ll like this one,” Octavia assures.

Raven nods. “Come on Griffin, when have I ever let you down?”

“Hmmm,” Clarke hums, “There was that time in college where you forgot to leave the key under the mat, the time you forgot to pick me up from the airport, and that time when you told me–”

“It was a rhetorical question Clarke,” Raven cuts in. She lifts another spoon of cereal into her mouth and mumbles, “Also, fuck you,” she with a slight smirk.

Clarke sticks out her tongue. “You love me.”

“I tolerate you,” Raven quips.

And the three of them just laugh again before continuing on with their breakfast. They make light conversation about how their day was going to go, but it’s nothing major considering they’ve been doing this for a while now.

Clarke is so grateful for her friends; she honestly doesn’t know where she’d be without them. And the fact that she’s fortunate enough to also be living with them, makes her thank whoever she has to thank every single day.

So most Sundays, the three of them spend the day together to record a video for Clarke’s YouTube channel. Every week, Clarke finds a new guest to invite over where she interviews them while she’s painting them. Most of her guests have been other YouTubers (from a variety of backgrounds), but also a few writers and a couple of TV personalities. Raven’s actually a part of a TV crew so she helps her with setting up and maintaining the cameras while they’re recording. And Octavia offers to be an extra set of hands since Sundays are her day off.

Her videos have become increasingly popular over the last few weeks, which has definitely taken her by surprise. She’s not in this for the fame or the money. She’s in this because she loves what she does and she just wants to share her passion with the world. And as for interviewing the guests, it’s just something different. At first she wasn’t sure how it was going to play out, but the stories she’s heard over the past couple of months have been nothing but outstanding.

Sometimes she’s the one to reach out to guest and other times it’s the other way around. There have also been a few instances where the fans have actually initiated something but the biggest issue is usually just scheduling a day that works for them both. But the one thing that remains constant is that she’s always knows who she’s going to be in her next video.

Until this week.

Raven’s taken over choosing this week’s guest and has not given her any clues as to who it could be. Does Clarke trust Raven? Of course. But it doesn’t stop her from being shit nervous on who it could be. During the week Clarke would normally announce who her next guest is going to be, and she’d grab a few fan questions from social media.

But this week she couldn’t do that. She can’t do anything, really. She can’t prepare in any sort of way and that makes her a little anxious. Both Raven and Octavia assure her that she’s going to be fine but that’s like peeling an apple with another apple – it doesn’t help.

“Clarke, stop being so nervous,” Octavia says as she starts to clear the dishes.

Clarke rolls her eyes slightly. “That’s easy for you to say, you know whose coming in today.” She pauses and finishes her coffee. “Unless it’s like Beyoncé or something, I don’t see why you have to keep it a secret from me.”

“Because,” Raven replies, “I went through _a lot_ to get our guests here today.”

“ _Guests_? As in more than one person?” Clarke asks.

Octavia immediately jumps over and covers Raven’s mouth with her hand. “You’ve said too much Raven.” Moments later Octavia is almost squealing as she’s taking her hand away from Raven’s mouth. “Did you just lick me? That’s fucking disgusting!”

“Don’t put your hand over my mouth next time.”

“You’re disgusting and I hate you.”

Raven shrugs it off and finishes off the last bit of her cereal. “Just relax,” she tells Clarke. “You’re talented and a great conversationalist. You have nothing to be worried about.”

“I have everything to be worried about!” Clarke yells.                  

Raven laughs. “God, you’re so dramatic.”

“Bite me.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke stands in front of her mirror, trying to decide if the outfit she has on is good enough for today’s video. She’s got on a pair of her dark blue ripped skinny jeans and a light grey tank top on. Considering that she’s painting, she never wears anything too fancy because she always ends up creating quite a mess. But that’s all part of the fun.

She puts her hair up into a messy bun, does her everyday makeup routine and heads back out to start setting up for the video shoot. The greatest thing about her loft, is that it’s two stories. Down stairs is the main area; kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedrooms and upstairs has a space big enough for Clarke to do her thing.

It’s an opened space with very large windows, which just lets the natural light shine through beautifully. The room is filled with canvases and art supplies and its Clarke’s favourite place in the world. This is her space and she’s so proud of where she’s managed to get herself to.

There are a couple of couches in the room but the main one sits in the middle, and it’s elevated just slightly on a wooden platform. Clarke’s easel is set up about 10 feet away, and her guests don’t actually see what she’s painting until she’s done. Generally, it takes about an hour from the moment her guests take a seat. While the whole thing is being recorded, they do take breaks and have just casual conversations in between what is meant to be their “interview conversation.”

Once Clarke is upstairs she sees Raven setting up the cameras and Octavia sitting on one of the couches with her laptop. She makes her way over to her blank canvases. “Can I at least know how many people are coming today so I can pick out a canvas…” she asks.

“Two people are coming over,” Raven replies, “You’ll be interviewing both of them.”

Clarke nods and doesn’t press any further for more information. She knows that Raven won’t give it to her, and she is a little calmer now. Of course she’s still pretty nervous, but the excitement is slowly outweighing that. She finds just the right canvas a few moments later and sets it up onto the easel.

Next agenda is to set up her paints. Clarke tries to change it up every now and then with her style. Of course there are a few styles where she’s a little more comfortable with, but she likes to try different things from time to time. Opening herself up to new techniques and experiences is something she tries to do as often as she can. Today, she’s going to try and go for the more abstract portraits, so she sets up what she needs accordingly.

“If I have to spend the day with people I don’t like, we’re going to have trouble,” Clarke tells Raven.

Raven laughs but continues to do her thing. “Trust me, you’ll be very glad with today’s guests.”

“VERY glad,” Octavia adds.

Clarke does one final check of her paints and brushes before looking between her two friends. “I’m going to be greatly disappointed when it’s not Beyoncé.”

 

* * *

 

About fifteen minutes later there’s a knock at the door and Raven is the first to jump up to answer it – which is a first. Raven’s the type of person to let the phone ring a few times before even _considering_ to pick it up. She tells Clarke to wait upstairs, which definitely triggers Clarke’s nervousness again. She’s never seen Raven like this over one of their guests.

Clarke then realises that Octavia is recording her. “Really?” she asks.

Octavia nods. “Trust me, you’re going to want to remember this moment forever.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “You guys have got me worried now.”

“Don’t be.”

“Like with the way you’re both acting, is it really Beyoncé that’s coming here?”

Octavia laughs but before she can say anything there’s a voice coming from the stairs.

“ _Not Beyoncé, but we’re probably the next best thing.”_

When Clarke sees who is at the staircase she actually takes a few steps back. Coming up is Anya and Lexa Woods from HEDA Productions. The Anya and Lexa Woods. They’re basically Youtube royalty and they were in _her_ house and she was about the interview _them._

Despite how shocked she is, Clarke manages to keep her cool. She steps forward again, towards the women and the smile on her face does no justice to how she’s really feeling. “Hi, wow, hi,” she mumbles.

Anya shakes her hand first. “It’s nice to meet you, Clarke,” Anya replies.

Clarke then goes to shake Lexa’s hand and she actually stumbles on her words. But thankfully, Lexa just smiles and says, “Hello,” with a soft smile.

Clarke is sure she could collapse at this very moment because she never would have thought she’d be interviewing Anya and Lexa Woods for her channel. The Woods sisters run a film production group called “HEDA Productions” and they specialise in making various short films and music videos.

There is just something about the content they produce that is absolutely captivating. They collaborate with as much people from the Youtube community as they can. They’re all about helping others reach a greater audience, whether it be musicians with their music videos, writers with short stories are even just giving aspiring actors/actresses a chance to show people what they’ve got.

Their short films are without a doubt Clarke’s favourite. With a team behind them, Lexa and Anya write and produce their own videos. There is a uniqueness in their style of storytelling and the way they choose to shoot their videos. They both have this eye for detail and a very alluring way of drawing in their audiences.

It’s probably safe to say that Lexa and Anya have collaborated with some of Clarke’s favourite Youtubers. HEDA Productions is a platform that helps pushes everyone towards their dreams. There a number of stories from actors who got their first gig on a HEDA Production’s short film which saw many doors opening for them in future projects. Not only that, the music videos they produce grab the attention of many record labels as well.

So Lexa and Anya being here today is not an experience Clarke ever thought she’d get. There’s this small part of her that feels like she’s a little out of her league here but she pushes that aside. Clarke might not have been on Youtube for as long as the Woods sisters have, but she is damn proud of how far she’s come.

Clarke might also have a low-key crush on Lexa Woods and by the way Raven and Octavia are smirking right back at her, she knows she’s that they aren’t going to play fair today. She’s mentally preparing herself for the imminent embarrassment she’s going to go through while she’s painting the Woods sisters.

“Where would you like us?” Anya asks.

Something catches in Clarke’s throat again, so she points to the couch in the middle of the room.

“Mind if I use the bathroom?” Lexa asks.

“Not at all,” Raven replies. “Come on, it’s downstairs. I’ll show you.”

Clarke lets out a small breath as she watches Lexa and Raven disappear out of the room. She looks back over to Anya, who’s smirking right at her. “What?” she asks.

Anya shrugs softly. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not nervous,” Clarke defends weakly.

“Ah-huh,” Anya laughs.

“Okay I’m a little nervous,” Clarke reveals. “But it’s just because you and your sister are here. In my house. The Woods sisters are in my house and I’m about to interview you. And paint you. I have the right to be a little nervous.”

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with your low key crush on my sister now, would it?” Anya asks.

Clarke all but gasps. Anya says it so casually, like they’ve been friends forever and she’s at a loss for words. Then she looks over to Octavia for an explanation but before she has to ask, Octavia is throwing her hands up in surrender.

“It was Raven,” Octavia calls out.

“I’m going to fucking kill her,” Clarke groans. Her nervousness shoots through the roof at this point, her hands become a little shaky and she isn’t sure why she’s feeling like this. She’s interviewed and painted plenty of people before today. But well, none of them have been Lexa Woods.

“ _Who are you going to kill?”_

Clarke looks over to the stairs and sees Lexa coming up first. “Raven,” she answers quite seriously.

“HEY!” Raven calls as she reaches the top as well. “What did I do?”

“You know exactly what you did,” Clarke replies.

Lexa moves to take a seat next to her sister. “Can it wait till after though? Raven promised pizza after this.”

Clarke looks back to Lexa, “Is that the reason why you agreed to do this?”

Lexa winks in response and like magic, it settles all her nerves.

“I don’t know about Lexa, but that’s the reason why I’m here,” Anya teases.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia then go on to explain how the interview will work. There are four cameras set up; one recording Anya and Lexa, two recording Clarke painting (one where you can see the progress of the canvas, and the other where you can’t) and the final camera is a wide shot of the space they’re in. Clarke will also record a little introductory segment with them after the painting is done.

During this time, Lexa and Anya also compliment the few paintings that Clarke’s got around her space. There’s a painting from when she painted her parents, a couple of her friends and a few other random pieces of work. After every interview, she gets her guests to sign the canvas and Clarke puts it up for auction – with all the proceeds going to the charity of her guests’ choice.

Once Lexa and Anya are on board with what’s going on, Raven gives them the all clear and Clarke starts her painting. She’s got the finished piece in her mind and now it’s just the matter of executing it the right way. There’s going to be one face of the canvas, the right side being Lexa’s face and the left side being Anya’s.

For Lexa she’s going to use cooler colours; like blue, greens and greys. From what Clarke knows about Lexa and what she’s seen over the past few years – Lexa gives off a very soothing and nurturing type of presence.

For Anya she’s going to use the warmer colours of red, orange, gold and black. Anya presence is all passion and heat, and there’s a constant energy to follows her and a level of sophistication that Clarke can’t quite put her finger on. And that isn’t to say that Lexa doesn’t have those things as well, it’s just the different sides that stand out for Clarke.

She starts on Anya’s half of the portrait first. The Woods sisters are the epitome of beauty. Anya’s got these cheekbones that are to die for and Clarke is definitely going to make sure she carries it through to her painting. As she starts her painting, she looks over to the sisters and starts her interview, “So why HEDA Productions?” she asks.

Lexa immediately covers her eyes. Clarke knows the story behind the name already, but touching base on the basic information of her guests is always a good way to start.

“Lexa hates this story,” Anya laughs. “But _Heda_ is actually the nickname my parents gave her when she was younger. In Trig, it means _Commander._ And when Lexa was a kid she use to run around the house pretending to be the Commander of 12 clans.”

“12 clans?” Clarke asks.

Anya nods, which earns another groan from Lexa. “There was Trikru, Azgeda, Boat people, Desert clan…” Anya explains.

“I was like 6 at the time,” Lexa cuts in.

“Nah-ah.” Anya shakes her head. “I distinctly remember you playing Commander when you were like 10.”

“So when the rest of us were playing mummies and daddies, you were the ruler of 12 clans?” Clarke asks.

Lexa nods softly.

“She was a weird kid,” Anya jokes.

Clarke laughs and Lexa shoves her sister in the shoulder. “So how come you decided to name yourself HEDA Productions if you don’t like telling the story?” Clarke asks. “You must have known that people were going to ask.”

“I lost a bet,” Lexa answers. “At the very beginning of it all, Anya and I were at a bar and we were trying to come up with a names. Right off the bat Anya suggested HEDA Productions, but I was very against it.”

Anya nods along. “By the end of the night we still had nothing. So I bet her that if I could get a bulls eye on the dart board within three throws, we were naming ourselves HEDA Productions.”

Clarke laughs again. “Well that’s one way to do things.”

“And that’s how HEDA Productions was born,” Anya continues, “A couple of beers and 2 darts.”

“Well a least you have a name,” Clarke laughs, “I tried to come up with a catchy name for weeks but all I ended up with was ‘ _Griffin’s brush with...’”_

“It’s got a nice ring to it though,” Lexa smiles. “What would our video be called?”

Clarke thinks about it for a moment. The way she names this series of videos is _Griffin’s Brush with_ … and she’ll insert the name of her guests. “ _Griffin’s brush with Lexa and Anya?”_ she offers. “Or _Griffin’s brush with Anya and Lexa?”_

“I say you name it _Griffin’s brush with THE COMMANDER,_ ” Anya jokes.

“Fuck off,” Lexa replies. She instantly covers her mouth.

Clarke laughs. “It’s fine, we can cut it out.”

“Please don’t take Anya’s suggestion,” Lexa says.

“I might,” Clarke teases. “Unless you can give me another suggestion?”

Lexa pauses for the moment. “Hmm… How about _Griffin’s brush with HEDA Productions?”_

Clarke nods along. “I like that too. I’ll think about it…” She winks.

“Clarke!”

The way Lexa says her name instantly replays itself over and over in her mind. Clarke can’t help but grin as well, and she tries to hide herself behind the canvas as she dips her paintbrush into the black paint. It feels like playful banter and Clarke is having a pretty good time with it.

The conversation then continues on to how Anya and Lexa started off their Youtube channel. It’s a story Clarke knows quite well, considering she’s been a fan for a while. Anya and Lexa both started out like a lot of other Youtubers, making their own videos in their spare time. But for them, their work caught on to a wide audience very quickly.

Lexa describes it like being thrown into the deep end. They quickly realised that it was something they wanted to do for the rest of their lives. So they both made the decision to put everything from their savings to time into building “HEDA Productions.” It wasn’t all smooth sailing, they had multiple setbacks and almost quit a handful of times, but they pushed through.

It’s a story Clarke admires a lot. The Woods sisters are undoubtedly some of the hardest working people she knows of. And though she doesn’t know them _personally_ , she can tell that they are very good people too. Everyone from the rest of the Youtube community, to their fans have nothing but good things to say about the sisters.

By now, the painting is coming alone quite well. Clarke’s got a bit more than a basic outline for Anya’s half of the portrait – and she’s currently working the reds onto the canvas. She should have made a bit more progress by now, but whenever she looks over to the couch she ends up starring at Lexa. She’s sure Lexa’s caught her a few times, but has played it off very casually.

“Okay,” Clarke says, “I usually tell my followers who my guest is and I get them to send in some questions. But since you guys were a surprise, I have some generic, but still interesting questions from them.”

“Go for it,” Anya encourages.

“First one… What are the top 3 TV shows that you _haven’t_ seen yet?” Clarke asks.

Anya nods along, impressed with the question. “That’s thinking outside the box… shit…”

“What are your top 3 shows you don’t watch yet?” Lexa asks back.

Clarke flicks her paintbrush towards the roof slightly, “Grey’s Anatomy, Orphan Black and Nikita.”

Anya laughs first. “Those are literally Lexa’s three favourite shows.”

“You seriously haven’t seen any of them?” Lexa asks.

Clarke nods. “Grey’s just has so many seasons, I feel like I need time to stop for like a week so I can binge watch it.”

“You’ll actually almost 8 days of non-stop watching to catch up on Grey’s,” Lexa points out.

“Did you just calculate that in your head?”

Anya nods. “Lexa’s a fucking nerd.”

Clarke laughs and continues, “That’s impressive. And as for Orphan Black and Nikita, I want to watch them, I do. But it just never feels like the right time, you know?”

Lexa shakes her head rather dramatically. “No, I don’t. If you want to watch something, don’t you just watch it?”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Clarke laughs. Lexa raises her eyebrow, a little confused. “At least not in my mind,” Clarke continues.

“You know what? I’m going to bring all my DVDs and I’m going to make you watch them all.”

“So you want to spend 8 full days with me watching Greys?” Clarke asks.

Lexa smiles. “More than 8 if we’re going to watch Orphan Black and Nikita as well.”

Clarke finds her heart fluttering at the response. She thinks Lexa might be flirting, but she can’t be sure because she might just be seeing what she wants to see. Clarke also internally curses herself as she realises she’s painted an orange streak where it’s not meant to be. Fortunately, she’s able to come up with a quick fix for it, covering it up without any problems.

Lexa doesn’t manage to answer the question, sticking to her ‘if she wants to watch a show, she’ll watch it’ motto. Clarke tries to explain that it is a thing, not feeling like it’s the _right_ time to start a TV show, but Lexa is pretty adamant of arguing against it. It’s a playful banter and Clarke is absolutely loving every minute of it.

Anya however does answer the question, saying that her top 3 shows she hasn’t started yet are Wynonna Earp, Person of Interest and Broad City. Clarke makes a quick and strong point that she should get on Broad City asap because the show is like liquid gold.

 

* * *

 

“Would you rather have arms as legs, or legs as arms?” Clarke asks.

Both the Woods sister give her a questioning look, but Clarke simply ignores it. She got a bunch of questions from her followers, but she didn’t want to ask questions that have already been asked a hundred times. And getting a little weird with questions is great because who knows what stories could come from it.

“Arms as legs,” Anya smirks. “My arms are GREAT.”

“Show us!” Raven calls out from her corner of the room.

Anya winks to Raven and shrugs off her bomber jacket, revealing the black tank top she had on underneath. Of course everyone’s eyes fall on Anya’s very nicely toned arms, which earn a hounding wolf whistle of Raven.

Anya folds her jacket and sets it over the arm rest. “And Lexa would have legs as arms because her legs are,” Anya then does the _okay_ symbol with her fingers and winks into one of the cameras.

“Show us!” Raven calls out again.

Clarke immediately glares at Raven, but everyone else is laughing. Turning back to the centre of the room, she sees Lexa standing up from the couch and reaching for her belt.

Lexa sends Clarke a wink, “Just kidding,” she laughs before taking a seat again.

Clarke feels a little flushed at the moment. Between the possible flirtatious banter moments before, to Lexa winking at her, and the slight embarrassment she’s feeling she doesn’t know how she’s going to survive the rest of the interview.

 

* * *

 

“Is the end of the toilet roll meant to come from the front or the back?” Clarke asks.

“Front,” Anya answers.

“Back,” Lexa answers at the same time.

Clarke laughs. “You guys live with each other right?”

Lexa nods and lets out a small sigh. “Unfortunately,” she jokes. “But at our place whoever buys the toilet paper gets to put it the way they want.”

“Doesn’t stop _SOMEONE_ ,” Anya looks to her sister rather dramatically, “From changing it anyways.”

“It’s not my problem you’re always wrong.”

Anya looks back to Clarke, “Moving on, we could go on about this for hours. I’m not sure everyone wants to hear us arguing about toilet paper.”

“You never know…” Clarke replies. “People these days find the most obscure things interesting.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay…” Clarke trails off, “Another potentially touchy topic… pineapple on pizza.”

“NEXT!” the Woods sisters both call out.

 

* * *

 

Clarke’s got the paintbrush between her teeth, flicking her gaze between Anya and the canvas. Once she knows her next move, she grabs her paintbrush and dips it into the orange paint. “So you’ve collaborated with a lot of people over the past few years, is there anyone that you’re absolutely dying to work with?” Clarke asks.

“Natalie Tran,” Anya answers just the split second later. “She’s a legend.”

“Didn’t she celebrate ten years on Youtube recently?”

Anya nods. “Ten years and still going strong.”

“ _Unbohlievable_ ,” Clarke says, mimicking Natalie Tran’s voice. That earns a slight chuckle from Anya. She then turns to Lexa, “What about you? Natalie Tran as well or?”

“Definitely,” Lexa nods.

Anya nudges her sister rather hard, “Stop lying.”

“I’m not lying!” Lexa argues. “Natalie is great.”

“Yeah no one is saying that she isn’t. I’m just saying, what about two weeks ago when you said that you wanted to–”

Clarke watches as Lexa lunges forward to cover Anya’s mouth with her hands. Anya tries to fight it off for a moment but it seems like their strengths are a match.

“Should we intervene?” Octavia asks.

Fortunately, they seem to settle down afterwards. “I hate you,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke is definitely interested in what Anya was about to say to have Lexa react like that. “Care to share?” she asks.

“Not really,” Lexa sighs.

“Aw come on Lexa.”

Lexa takes another moment, looking as if she was nervous to say her response. It’s not a side of Lexa she’s seen before. In interviews and public appearances, Lexa is a confident person. She knows what she’s about, what she wants and speaks eloquently. But in this moment there is a softness to Lexa, it’s a tender moment and Clarke thinks that not a lot of people get to see this side of her.

“It was _you_ ,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke almost drops her paintbrush. She doesn’t know if she heard right, but as she looks over to Raven and Octavia who are both grinning from ear to ear – she gets her answer. “Me?” she asks, turning back to Lexa.

Lexa nods. “You interviewed Luna a couple of weeks ago… and that same night Luna and I went out for drinks. She told me to check out your channel, so I did.”

“I was walking by the living room and she didn’t realise I was there,” Anya adds, “And she quite literally said out loud ‘ _I want you to paint me.’”_

“Anya!” Lexa smacks her sister in the arm.

“What?” Anya laughs. “It’s true!”

“Clarke didn’t need to know that.” Lexa rolls her eyes and looks back to Clarke, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Clarke smiles.

Lexa smiles as well. “You are very talented, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heart definitely skips a beat. She stops painting for a moment, “So how did we end up,” she waves her paintbrush around, “ _Here?”_

“By some sheer coincidence Raven emailed me the following day, asking if we had some free time to do this,” Lexa answers.

“Coincidence, or _fate?_ ” Raven suggests.

Lexa lets out a low chuckle. “She asked me to keep it a surprise, so I wasn’t able to follow or subscribe to you just yet.”

“Basically, she had to keep her fangirling a secret,” Anya teases.

There is a part of her that still feels like this is a crazy dream. Clarke’s looked up to Lexa and Anya for as long as she can remember, and has been low-key crushing on Lexa as well. And now that she’s here, today, painting and interviewing them for her channel is so surreal. If she had a bucket list, this is definitely something that would be on it. The flutter in Clarke’s heart picks up a little more.

“Well, being able paint you guys is an honour.”

 

* * *

 

After a few more random question, Clarke just about finishes Anya’s half of the painting. It’s come out as she pictured in her mind, if not better (if she says so herself). She sets aside the colour palette she’s been using, moving to grab the next array of colours she needs for Lexa’s half of the painting.

She’s not going to lie, there’s a part of her that is really excited to paint Lexa. But there’s also this other part of her that’s quite nervous because she’s going to essentially be staring at Lexa for next hour or so and the though sends butterflies into her stomach. Throughout the interview so far, Lexa’s been looking at her like she’s the only one in the room (maybe it’s just the part of her that wants to believe Lexa is looking at her like that).

Clarke decides that it’s time to get back to talking about more of Anya and Lexa’s work. HEDA Productions just wrapped filming their first full length film. As a fan, Clarke is beyond excited about this because having seen them work so hard to get to this point has been such a rewarding experience. Anya and Lexa deserve all the success that’s going to come their way.

“So I know you guys just wrapped filming for your film. How was that?” Clarke asks.

“It was an experience I’ll never forget,” Anya replies. “We’ve been working on the film for about five months now, and to shoot that final scene… it was definitely a ‘holy shit, we did it’ type of moment.”

Lexa nods along. “It’s been a long five months, but rewarding nonetheless. The cast and crew were amazing and now we’re going through and putting it together… it’s been a long time coming.”

Clarke takes a good long look at Lexa while she talks a little more about the film. A lot of it is stuff that she’s seen or read already, but Lexa talks about her work with such a passion it’s endearing. She continues to paint Lexa’s half of the portrait, making sure she captures everything about the woman that she sees herself.

“So you’ve just been calling you film Project 1…” Clarke states, “How did that come about?”

“A couple of beers and two darts,” Anya replies.

Clarke laughs. “Seriously?”

Lexa nods. “Seriously. It was that or _The Project.”_

“The beers and dart thing seems to work for you,” Clarke replies. “You’ve hinted at the film’s storyline here and there, and I’m intrigued. Would you guys mind telling my viewers who haven’t heard about it, a little more?”

“Not at all,” Lexa smiles. She then goes on to explain the basic premise of their first full length film. Clarke finds herself being drawn in completely (again).

 _Project 1_ is the story of two ex-girlfriends who both retake a road trip they took when they were together. However, the take it separately – one of them goes one way while the other goes the other. It is a love story, but Lexa promises that there is a lot more to it. And it’s somewhere in the middle of their trip where the two ex-girlfriends reunite and that’s all that Lexa teases for now.

There is a good buzz in the community for it, and rightfully so. Anya and Lexa have worked so hard to get to where they are today and their first full length film is a pretty big deal. And they’ve kept it to what they believed in. Their two leading ladies are aspiring young actresses and they’re featuring music from other Youtubers.

“You do have a name for your film, right?” Clarke asks. Both Woods sisters grin and look to each other, before turning back to Clarke.

“We’d like to give you an exclusive,” Lexa says.

Clarke raises her eyebrow, “An exclusive? For me? About your film?” Lexa nods. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Lexa nods.

“I mean wow, that is such an honour.”

“Would you like to know what it is?” Lexa asks. Clarke nods and stops painting for the time being. “We want to announce the name of our film right here, right now.”

Clarke actually drops her paintbrush. “Holy shit,” she whispers as she bends down to pick up. “Like right now?”

“Right now,” Anya confirms.

Clarke steps aside from her canvas for the time being, giving her full attention to Anya and Lexa. This is beyond anything she could imagine. They want to announce the name of _their_ film on _her_ channel.

_Holy._

_Fucking._

_Shit._

“I’m all ears,” Clarke replies.

Lexa smiles. “The name of our first film is ‘ _Back to Before.’”_

“ _Back to before,_ ” Clarke whispers. With everything she knows about the film so far, the name seems _just right_ for it. It just clicks for her, and she knows that it’s going to click for everyone else too. She still can’t believe that they’ve given her an exclusive. “That’s a beautiful name,” she compliments. “Let me guess, a couple of beers and some darts?”

Anya and Lexa both laugh out loud. “No, no,” Anya reassures.

“It was Vodka this time,” Lexa winks.

 

* * *

 

The conversation from here becomes a little more casual as Clarke continues her painting. She wants to get to whole portrait right of course, but she wants to gets Lexa’s eyes _just right._ From when they first met, Lexa’s eyes were the first thing to capture Clarke’s attention.

Some time later Anya gets a phone call which she takes downstairs. At the same time, Raven and Octavia also head into the kitchen to grab some snacks. Clarke _knows_ her friends, and they totally left to leave her alone with Lexa. But she keeps her cool, she continues to paint, continues with the light conversation. (And she continues to get the butterflies the longer she talks to Lexa).

“Who’s been your favourite guest to paint and interview so far?” Lexa asks.

“Other than you….” Clarke winks, “Um, my parents.” Clarke swears Lexa’s cheeks go a slight tinge of red and it makes her heart positively ache to know she’s got an effect of Lexa.

The interview she did with her parents was actually the first one she ever did. It was an anniversary present for the two of them, and at the time Clarke had a small following already. Before her painting videos, she posted random covers here and there which people seemed to enjoy. It was an easy and fun video, it’s also the video that made her realise that she could start something really good.

“Their interview is actually favourite of yours,” Lexa replies.

Clarke smiles. “You’ve seen all my videos?”

Lexa nods straight away. “Like I said, you’re very talented.”

“Thank you, Lexa. It means a lot coming from you.”

Lexa points to the painting of Clarke’s parents, “I’m surprised that it’s here though. They’re not even my parents but I would totally hang that painting at my place.”

Clarke laughs. “Oh no, they did want it. But I wanted it too.” She looks over to the painting, then back to Lexa. Her interview with her parents is her favourite, the painting she did of them also happens to her favourite piece. “I painted them another one,” she tells Lexa. “They have it up in their house.”

“And if you could have anyone sitting here,” Lexa pats the couch she’s on, “Who would you have?”

Clarke taps the end of paintbrush to her chin, “Hmm, I would have to say Jamie Tworkowski–”

“Ah, the founder of To Write Love on Her Arms,” Lexa cuts in.

“Yeah.”

“Good choice,” Lexa smiles. “They’re a great organisation.”

“They really are.”

“They’re actually the organisation we want to donate the proceeds of this painting to.”

“Really?” Clarke asks.

Lexa nods. “To Wirte Love on Her Arms is an organisation Anya and I support whole heartedly.”

“That’s so great, Lexa.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke almost drops her paintbrush again after hearing the story Lexa just told her. “A fucking grasshopper?” she asks.

Lexa nods. “Not one of my finer moments.”

“God I’m feeling the second hand embarrassment even now.”

“Shut up,” Lexa laughs. “How about you? What’s your most embarrassing story?”

Clarke grins. “Well it doesn’t involve a grasshopper but a couple of fishes…”

 

* * *

 

“So I said to the president, I’M A CRAB!” Clarke yells. She waits for Lexa to laugh, or to react to her joke but it never comes. Lexa looks completely unimpressed and Clarke is 100% offended. “Come on! That’s my best joke!”

“I can’t believe you stopped painting to say that,” Lexa teases. “That was a horrible joke.”

Clarke drops her paint brush and actually starts walking towards the stairs. “This interview is over.” She doesn’t actually go downstairs though. She turns back and laughs, “It’s a funny joke,” she tries to argue.

“It’s a horrible joke.”

Returning back to the canvas, Clarke continues her painting. “It’s like you WANT to make me hate you.”

“I only speak the truth.”

Clarke scoffs playfully. “Alright hotshot, give me your best joke.”

 

* * *

 

It’s taking everything in Clarke not to laugh. Lexa’s joke is right on the money and she hasn’t even the punchline yet – but Clarke _knows,_ she _knows_ it’s going to be fucking hilarious. But she can’t give Lexa the satisfaction of letting her know that, so that’s why she’s trying to hide her laughter. Hiding behind the canvas helps a little, but she needs to constantly look back to Lexa to continue her painting.

Lexa finishes the joke with, “And the muffin screams, _AHH TALKING MUFFIN!”_

Despite her best efforts, Clarke can’t keep her laughter in.

“See?” Lexa smirks, “Now _that_ is a joke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes playfully. “Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke doesn’t realise how long Anya, Raven and Octavia are gone for until they come back about half an hour later. Lexa doesn’t see the initial smirks on their faces they come back up the stairs, but Clarke does and she knows what they’ve been doing downstairs.

“How’s the painting coming along?” Raven asks, taking her usual spot in the room.

Clarke gives a quick glance at the canvas and nods. “We’re getting there.”

Anya walks closer towards Clarke, “Can I see?” she asks.

Raven is quick on her feet and is pushing Anya back towards the centre couch immediately. “Nope!” she yells. “You both have to see it at the same time.”

Anya doesn’t fight it and shrugs it off. “Worth a try.”

They settle back down eventually and Clarke finds her rhythm in painting again. Again, it’s coming along exactly how she pictured it and now she’s just almost reached the stage where she’s putting the final touches on it.

Just thinking about the conversations she’s had with Lexa and Anya, she knows she probably has enough footage for a video. But it’s always better to have more than enough, than not enough. So she decides to ask a few more questions. “Other than your film, do you have any upcoming projects you can talk about?”

The Woods sisters give each other a quick glance and a few silent whispers before turning back to Clarke. “We’re in the initial phase of a new music video… but for who we can’t say yet,” Anya replies. “And Lexa actually started drafting a new short the other night.” She turns to her sister, “I don’t know if you want to share anything just yet…”

“Not yet,” Lexa replies. “It’s just a little too early to share ideas.”

“Well if you need an actress, Clarke here is pretty great,” Octavia calls out.

Lexa raises an eyebrow. “You act?”

“Not really,” Clarke laughs. “Octavia is full of crap.”

Raven laughs. “No it’s true! Give Clarke a few drinks and she becomes the world’s best actor.”

“Drinking is kind of frowned upon while filming,” Lexa teases.

“Well then, Clarke’s definitely not your girl,” Raven replies.

Clarke all but rolls her eyes. She doesn’t say anything in response, but just continues the painting. “Okay Anya, Lexa, tough question – but favourite video you’ve done so far?”

“You can’t ask that,” Lexa says. “That’s like choosing a favourite child.”

Anya shakes her head. “Not for me. My favourite video is definitely the one where we celebrated 5 years of HEDA Productions.”

“Ahh yes,” Lexa whispers. “That was a good one… recapping everything and going right back to the beginning.”

Anya turns to look at Clarke, “It was another one of those ‘holy shit’ moments. We sat down and realised just how far we’ve come and we’re so lucky that we get to do this every day.”

“So lucky,” Lexa repeats.

“You guys deserve it,” Clarke replies. “I’ve been a fan for a couple of years now and just watching you guys do what you love is enthralling. You both are so hard working, so inspirational and just really great people to look up to.”

“Aw Clarke,” Lexa smiles.

Clarke smiles as well. “I mean it. It’s getting a little sappy now, but I have to say it. You guys are great and I hope… I _know_ you’ll keep achieving great things.”

“You will too, Clarke,” Anya replies. “I’ve know you’ve only being doing this for a couple of months but I’ve been here long enough to know who’s going to make it.”

“You think _i’m_ going to make it?”

Anya nods. “If you put in the work and if it’s something you want; I know you will.”

Clarke takes a moment to think about it. Her Youtube channel is just something she does on the side from her day job. She’s actually a photographer for ARK Magazine. It would be great to be able to paint full time, but she’s tried it in the past without much success. But it doesn’t stop her from entertaining the idea that Youtube could become a prominent part of her life.  

She then turns to Lexa, “Think you can choose a favourite child?” she jokes.

Lexa thinks about it for a moment, “If I had to choose one, it would be the ‘Different ways to say I love you’ series we did. I was going through a lot when we were filming so it was definitely something I poured every ounce of emotion in to.”

“It showed,” Clarke replies. “It was a very touching series.”

Lexa smiles in response and a comfortable silence falls between them. Clarke is quick to continue with the painting, and she realises that she’s almost done. There is a part of her that’s a little sad because that means her interview is over – but with the way the painting has turned out, she’s really happy.

She gives once glance over the canvas and nods to herself, stepping aside and putting away her palette and paintbrush.

“Done?” Raven asks.

Clarke grins. “Done.”

“Are we allowed to see now?” Anya asks.

Clarke nods, “One minute. Raven’s just got to move the cameras.”

Lexa stands up first, “I’m excited.”

Raven works quickly with moving the cameras to record Anya and Lexa’s reaction to the painting. In the meantime, Clarke fidgets slightly, suddenly feeling very nervous to finally showing the finished thing.

Once Raven gives the okay, Clarke waves for Anya and Lexa to come over. She gets them to cover their eyes and moves them to stand right in front of the canvas. “Ready?” she asks.

“Yeah.”

“More than ever.”

Clarke smiles. “You can open them now.”

Both Lexa and Anya drop their hands from their face, and the look on their faces is not something Clarke can describe. She can’t tell what they’re thinking at this moment, both women having very neutral facial expressions.

But then she hears Lexa whisper, “Oh my god this is beautiful,” and Anya whispering, “Holy fucking shit,” also.

“You like?”

“Hell yeah,” Anya replies. “The colours you used for the each of us just fit so well. I _feel_ this painting, is that weird to say?”

Clarke laughs. “Not at all.” She looks over to Lexa, who looks as if she’s lost in the painting. Lexa looks at the canvas with such wonderment and it makes Clarke’s heart positively ache. The Woods sisters just stand there for a moment, watching and admiring the painting before them.

Lexa takes a step forward and reaches out, not touching the painting, but close. “The greens and blues you’ve used are so beautiful.”

It takes everything within Clarke to not reply with, ‘Just like you.’

 

They talk a little more for the camera and also record an introductory segment for the video before they’re done for the day. Once the cameras are off, they all head back down stairs and Octavia has lunch brought lunch for everyone through UberEats. They all sit around the dining table, and it’s Raven who holds up her drink first.

“To a good day,” Raven says.

Everyone else lifts their glasses and cheers to the same thing. It’s an easy going lunch, with the five of them just sharing stories with each other. Clarke’s already following Lexa and Anya on Twitter, but they all decide to wait just a little longer for the Woods sisters to follow back – leaving Clarke’s video a complete surprise to her followers as well.

There are a few moments where Clarke catches Lexa staring, and vice versa and every time it happens they both smile and subtlety refocus on the conversation around the table. Clarke wants to straight up ask Lexa out, but her nerves are currently getting the better of her – which is not a usual occurrence.  

Some time during their lunch, she gets a message from Raven.

 **Raven Reyes  
** fucking ask her out already

It definitely surprises her because Raven is currently in a full fledge conversation with Anya about the latest episode of Brooklyn-99 and Clarke can’t even see Raven’s phone anywhere. She ignores the message though, fully understanding that there will be consequences later for it.

 

* * *

 

“This has been fun…” Lexa trails off as she checks her phone, “But Anya and I have to get going.”

Clarke nods. “Thank you for coming by. I know you guys must be busy, but if you could come by tomorrow or whenever to sign the painting that would be great.”

Anya and Lexa both stand from their chair and start to make their way towards their things. “We can come by tomorrow,” Anya says.

“Awesome.”

“And editing should be done in a day or two, so I’ll send you a copy before we post,” Raven adds.

“Sounds great,” Lexa replies.

Just before they leave, Anya and Lexa both invite Clarke, Raven and Octavia out for drinks that night. They’re just going to hang out with some of their friends and they think that the three of them would get along with everyone pretty well. Raven is quick to say _yes,_ and just tells Anya to give her a place and time.

Clarke, Raven and Octavia stand at the door to their place, waving goodbye to Anya and Lexa. Instant regret washes over Clarke about not asking Lexa out, or even for her number. She doesn’t think she’s crazy when she thinks about the day they’ve had and the moments they shared. Clarke thinks that maybe Lexa is interest too.

 

* * *

 

Clarke doesn’t go out with Raven and Octavia that night. She wants to, she does, because Lexa will be there. Alcohol with definitely give her the liquid courage she needs to _not_ be reduced to a love-struck fool aroundLexa. But when it’s her parents that’s calling, she makes the time. Her parents are currently travelling around the world and it’s been about a week since she’s spoken to them.

So she tells Raven and Octavia to go ahead and if she’s feeling up to it she’ll head out after she’s done talking to her parents. The talk with her parents goes on for about an hour. It’s great catching up with them. They tell her about the places they’ve been to and the things they’ve done, while Clarke tells them about the day she’s just had.

Her dad instantly picks up her gushing over Lexa. Clarke tries to deny it profusely, the last thing she wants is her parents meddling in this aspect of her life. They aren’t active on social media, but they do know quite a lot and are pretty much in the loop. Sometimes it’s great and other times, not so much. They have been known to embarrass her on Twitter from time to time.

After the call, Clarke decides to not go out. Instead she reheats the leftovers from lunch and collects the footage from earlier in the day. She makes herself comfortable at her computers. She’s just going to go through the videos and taking a few notes so that she and Raven can start editing it the following day.

Clarke is instantly distracted the moment she plays the video. Her eyes are on Lexa and she completely forgets that she’s meant to be taking notes. This low-key crush she’s had has blown into a full-fledge crush and she knows she’s screwed.

She doesn’t even get halfway through the footage before there’s a knock at her door. It confuses Clarke to who it could be because it was a little too early for Raven and Octavia to be back already. She makes her way towards the door and it’s Lexa standing at the other side.

Lexa lifts up a brown paper bag and a DVD, “I have dessert, drinks and season 1 of Orphan Black,” she smiles.

There are actual butterflies in the pit of Clarke’s stomach. She steps aside and doesn’t think that the grin on her face could possibly grow anymore. “Come in.”

“I hope that it’s okay that I’m here,” Lexa says. “Raven and Octavia told me you were just going to chill at home so I figured you might want some company.”

Clarke locks the door and turns to see Lexa placing the bag on the kitchen counter top. “You talked to Raven and Octavia?”

Lexa nods. “I was with them at the bar for a bit.” She pauses. “But if you want to just be alone, I can go.”

“No,” Clarke replies instantly. “You’re more than welcome to stay. I’m just a little surprised that you’d rather be here than out with the others…”

Lexa pulls out two bottles from the bag. “Well the person I wanted to see tonight didn’t end up coming to the bar… So I thought i’d take my chances and see if she wanted to hang out with me and,” she lifts up the Orphan Black DVD, “–Tatiana Maslany.”

Clarke definitely feels herself blushing now. “I would love to.”

 

* * *

 

By the time they finish the first episode of Orphan Black, Clarke is completely dumfounded. She knew a bit about the show coming in, but nothing could prepare herself for what she just witnessed. Just from the one episode she knows that this is going to be her type of her show – it’s got everything she looks for in a show. She can’t believe she didn’t start it sooner.

“Holy shit,” Clarke whispers. “That was… wow…”

Lexa reaches for the remote and pauses the DVD for a moment, “I take it that you like it?” she asks.

“I fucking love it.”

“Well you haven’t seen anything yet. Another episode?”

Clarke hops up from the couch, “Give me a minute. I just got to use the bathroom.”

 

Once she’s done she comes back towards the living room and Lexa is taking her spot on the couch again. There’s two new bottles of cider on the coffee table and Lexa’s opened up the dessert she brought for them. Lexa tells her that they’re stuffed donuts (chocolate, salted caramel and custard). She definitely knows that either Raven or Octavia has something to do with this because those are her three favourite flavours.

Clarke takes a seat next to Lexa, reaches for one of the donuts and rips it in half. She turns to face Lexa and gives her one of the pieces. “How was your day?” she asks.

“Good,” Lexa replies as she takes the donut. “Anya and I had a quick meeting to discuss the next music video we’re working on.”

“When do you start filming?”

“Not for a while… We were just talking to the artist about their ideas for the video.” Lexa pauses and takes another bite into her donut. “How was your day after we left?”

Clarke smiles. “It was good. Just cleaned up mostly and had to answer a few emails.” She grabs her drink and takes a sip before continuing, “My parents are currently travelling and I got a call from them before we were meant to go out.”

“Oh,” Lexa whispers. “That’s why you didn’t end up coming?”

Clarke nods. “And after I was just… You know that feeling when you know you just want to chill at home, despite _also_ wanting to go out?”

“I do.”

“I did want to come out with you guys,” Clarke says. “But I mean, watching Orphan Black with you is pretty great as well.”

Lexa smiles. “Episode 2?” she asks.

 

* * *

 

Usually Clarke likes to binge watch episode, but with Orphan Black she feels the need to take a moment to be able to process everything she’s just watched. Episode 2 has definitely drawn her in completely, but still, she needs just a moment to make sure she takes it all in.

That’s how she finds herself in a game of 2 truths and a lie with Lexa. They’re a little closer now, facing each other on the couch and holding a bottle of cider each.

“The lie is that you once thought cotton balls were marshmallows,” Lexa tries to guess.

Clarke grins and shakes her head. “Drink up.”

“No…” Lexa sighs. She takes a sip and raises her eyebrow, “You actually ate cotton balls?”

Clarke nods. “In my defence, I was drunk.”

“So what was the lie?”

“That I’ve never broken a bone,” Clarke replies.

Lexa laughs. “Should have known it was the most boring answer.”

“Have you broken a bone?”

“Yeah,” Lexa says, “Several, and some more than once.”

“Were you the type of kid your parents were always worrying about?” Clarke asks with a soft chuckle.

“Basically,” Lexa shrugs. She takes another sip of her drink. “Anya and I were very competitive as kids.”

“I bet.”

Lexa repositions herself on the couch to make herself a little more comfortable. “Okay, my turn… 2 truths and lie… I once kicked a man off a building… I didn’t have my first drink till I was 22 and I like vegemite…”

 

* * *

 

“You hate Mountain Dew?!” Lexa asks. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we can be friends.”

 

* * *

 

“My turn?” Clarke asks.

“Yep.”

“Okay… 2 truths and a lie… about _today.”_

“Oh this should be interesting…”

Clarke takes a sip of her beer and smiles. She’s feeling a burst of confidence (though it might just be the very slight buzz she’s feeling) and maybe it’s time to let Lexa really know that she’s interested. Placing her drink on the coffee table, she scoots back to Lexa, a little closer than before.

“I had a really good time today…” Clarke whispers.

Lexa places her drink on the floor, “Is that a statement for the game or are you telling me?” she whispers.

“Both.” Lexa’s breath visibly hitches and Clarke leans in a little closer. “Second statement… I really, really want to ask you out…” Clarke moves closer so that they’re just a breath a part. She feels like her heart is in her throat and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to manage her next words. But Lexa doesn’t move away and that’s definitely a good sign.

“And your third statement?” Lexa asks quietly.

Clarke feels Lexa’s breath on her lips and she lets out a small breath herself. “I… _don’t_ want to kiss you.” She pauses. “Which is the lie?”

Instead of a response, Lexa closes the remaining distance between them. Clarke’s hand wraps around to the base of Lexa’s neck and pulls her in for a fiery first kiss. The kiss is so much more than she expected it to be. It’s hot and passionate, but at the same time there is this gentleness to Lexa that has Clarke all but melting on the spot.

The kiss lasts for a while, but even then it’s not enough for Clarke. She only gives them a second to catch their breaths before Clarke is taking Lexa’s bottom lip between her own again. Slowly, she pushes Lexa back into the couch and manoeuvres herself so that she’s straddling the woman below her.

Clarke can feel one of Lexa’s hands cautiously on her waist. So without breaking the kiss, she guides Lexa’s hands just under her shirt. Lexa doesn’t need to be told anything else and grows a little more confident with the moment. Clarke melts a little further into the moment, running her tongue along Lexa’s lips until their tongues are gliding against each other.

Things definitely pick up a little. Clarke knows she should probably slow things down, but with the way Lexa’s lips move against her own – it’s like she doesn’t want it to ever end. When they need to catch their breaths again, Clarke trails her kisses across Lexa’s jaw.

Lexa tilts her head so that Clarke can continue to kiss her way down towards her pulse point. Clarke gets completely intoxicated by the smell of Lexa’s perfume – it’s sweet, like a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. Clarke places a few kisses in the crook of Lexa’s neck and grins as she hears the woman below her giggle.

“Ticklish?” Clarke asks, playfully, kissing the cross of Lexa’s neck again.

Lexa lets a few more giggles slip from her lips. “I swear if you don’t stop I will leave.”

“Don’t want that now, do we?”

“No, no we don’t,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke lifts her head up just slightly and leans down to kiss Lexa again. It’s a short one this time, but it still leaves them both smiling. “Go out with me?” Clarke asks.

“Hmm,” Lexa teases, “We have the drinks, do you have any darts I could throw?”

Clarke gasps, pretending to be offended. “I take back my question.” She slowly gets up, but grins are Lexa chases right after her.

“But you said so yourself,” Lexa whispers as she pulls Clarke back down, “The dart thing seems to work for me, so I’m sure we’ll both get the answer we’re looking for.”

“Really?”

Lexa nods. “Really,” she replies before closing the distance between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> anya and lexa's "first film" is actually a clexa fic i've been working on for a while, so that will definitely come to light in the future ;)
> 
> thanks for reading! :D
> 
> twitter: solinasolina


End file.
